


Hank Anderson X Fem-Reader – Dominatrix

by writeyouin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, NSFW, Porn, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Could I request Hank Anderson SMUT, with younger Fem-Reader acting as Dominatrix with whole nine yards leather corset and she LOVES marking Hank for his colleagues to see next day just how lucky he actually got.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Reader, Hank Anderson/you
Kudos: 4





	Hank Anderson X Fem-Reader – Dominatrix

When you had first told Hank that you loved being a dominatrix, the two of you thought it might be the end of the relationship. However, before he turned you away, he made a promise to have one night wherein he would try to be the submissive to your dominatrix. From that night on, he never looked back, loving every second.

Despite lacking control, Hank still felt completely safe in your care; he had a safe word, and he knew that you wouldn’t do anything that would make him uncomfortable. Together, the two of you were always finding new limits to push, eager to be consumed by fiery fits of passion and lust.

Tonight, in your apartment, which had a secret room for such activities, you were allowing Hank the treat of watching you change from your everyday clothes into a lacy red corset, with suspenders attaching the black stockings. You could see his Adam’s apple bobbing as he continuously swallowed, tortured by the fact that he could look but not touch, or he wouldn’t get any rewards tonight.

Hank had had a rough day at work and he _really_ needed to be rewarded by you tonight. He had told you all about the disrespect he was getting from Gavin over the age gap between the two of you and how ‘ _the old man probably couldn’t even get it up anymore_ ’. You were glad Hank felt secure enough in your relationship that he made you his confidante. In return for his trust, you would make sure he went back to work with proof that he could indeed _‘get it up_. _’_

“Strip for me, handsome,” You ordered Hank, sitting down in a plush velvet chair and crossing your legs elegantly.

Hank smiled, unbuttoning his old-fashioned seventies shirt, “My pleasure.”

Personally, Hank didn’t think that he was much to look at, but you greatly admired the view, biting your top-lip while your eyes drank him in.

“Keep going,” You said, when he briefly paused at his belt, looking at you for confirmation.

He couldn’t help but chuckle as you praised him, standing there in his stripy boxers. It was amazing that while you were dressed up in the most wonderful lingerie, you still found him dashing in his old briefs. Once again, he had to wonder, how had he earned a catch like you?

“Lie down on the bed,” You demanded. “I want to tie you down and make you come undone.”

As your submissive, Hank was only too pleased to do as you requested, knowing he would soon be rewarded for his good behaviour.

“Good boy,” You purred, already turned on by the power and control you had.

You leaned much closer over him than you had to when tying him down, so your corseted breasts were right where he could look but not touch.

By the time you moved back, he already had a bulging hard-on that pressed up against his boxers.

“Aww, you already wanna go, handsome?”

“Yes,” He admitted sheepishly.

“Sorry,” You pouted playfully, “That’s not how this game works. I don’t ride you until you’re all worked up.”

Hank hoped you wouldn’t make him wait too long tonight; he was already plenty worked up. There were nights that you toyed with him for hours on end, sometimes pleasuring yourself into multiple orgasms before even bothering with him, but occasionally, you would throw him a bone and focus only on him.

From the look in your eyes, Hank knew it was one of those nights solely for him and he thanked his lucky stars for that.

“Was Gavin a big bully to you, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Hank nodded pitifully, eyeing your corseted form.

“He said you couldn’t get it up. How about we leave some marks to prove him wrong?”

You didn’t wait for a reply, instead turning your lips onto Hank’s neck; if he felt uncomfortable, he could always use the safe word and you would stop immediately.

Fortunately, he said nothing as you grazed his neck with your teeth, sucking, licking, biting, making every effort to make sure your love bite would still be there for a few days afterwards.

“There,” You said, admiring your work. “That ought to show Gavin, but then again… Is one really enough? I think I’ve got some work ahead of me.”

Hank whistled lowly through his teeth, gasping as you left hickeys on every part of him below his head that would show the next day; you even managed to get his hands. As you travelled lower, marking his chest for your own pleasure, your hand travelled slowly down, reaching underneath his boxers and grabbing his throbbing erection.

He shivered and moaned at the slightest touch, unconsciously straining against the padded handcuffs that bound him.

“That good, baby?” You cooed. “I can make it even better, you know.”

You felt around for the slit on the head of his penis, dragging your thumb-nail delicately along it.

“Holy shit,” Hank breathed, feeling the first beads of pre-cum form where your nail had just been.

You leaned on the bed, cupping Hank’s balls and fondling them, before working your way up and down his shaft. How easy it would be to straddle him and ride him into a quick finish, but no, you didn’t want this to end so fast; you wanted to watch him writhe under your touch. Alas, unfortunate as it was, Hank never begged for you to hurry and fuck him; sure, you could always see it in his eyes, but he never said it aloud, knowing how much it infuriated you in the best way.

“Fuck,” Hank cursed, quivering as you sped up your hand-job.

“Don’t fight it,” You breathed, shuddering in anticipation while his penis twitched in your grasp. “It’s okay, you can cum. This is all for you, baby.”

Hank wanted to hold out. He wanted so desperately to bury his cock inside you. Instead, you unzipped the back of your corset, folding it down and freeing your breasts. You bent yourself over the end of the bed, and sensuously peeled Hank’s boxers off. Then, making sure he was watching, you encompassed his dick between your breasts, pushing yourself up and down, creating an all too good friction for him.

He couldn’t even form words as he reached his climax, only managing to elicit animalistic growls. His cum covered your neck and breasts, some landing on his own round belly.

“Holy…Fuck,” He breathed, tired from the excitement and exertion.

You swirled a finger on the cum on his stomach, bringing it to your mouth, then pulling your finger out with a pop. “Don’t rest too long,” You warned. “I’m not even close to finishing with you yet.”


End file.
